A Conversation In The Bar
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: Belgium is drinking in the bar feeling down. Then Gilbert shows up and they start talking...  * NO Belgium x Prussia, only Belgium x Spain and Prussia x Hungary.  I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THIS BULLSHIT I WROTE HERE  Rated T for lang.


**I DO NOW OWN HETALIA. THIS IS A FANFICTION**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MY FIRST FIC IT'S NOT ABOUT TEEN TITANS *DANCE* *DANCE* *DANCE***

hehe... I hope you like it. I think that for a first Hetalia fic, it turned out to be good :)

Reviews are welcome =D

* * *

Belgium was sat on the balcony area. She had a glass of beer on her hands, half drank.

She was alone. She wanted to be alone, so she could clarify some things that were haunting her mind for the last few days (or maybe she thought she could).

The bar wasn't crowded; there were about fifteen people there. Belgium couldn't come to a single conclusion of her troubled thoughts, so she decided to take a look at the people around her.

There were two guys sit on a table made for two. Belgium thought they were pretty peculiar… and yeah, believe her, they were. In fact, they seemed to be on a date.

_Oh great… If Elizabeta were here she would probably take a picture of them, and then add it to her yaoi collection_

Right after, she saw some couples arguing, others having a good time… arguing, good time, arguing, good time….

"Why those people keep stalking me? I know I'm alone but you don't need to rub it right into my face… damn it" The girl cried as she leaned her fists on her cheeks.

"Seems like somebody have been a little bit annoyed lately" Said a voice right behind her.

She turned around to see who was.

"Gil? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised

"I saw you like one minute ago, but you didn't see me" He replied, putting the disappointment of the fact that Belgium did not see the 'awesome' him. "And that hurt, you know? How didn't you see the awesome me?" He then pushed a seat next to her and sat.

"Sorry… it's just that my mind has been a little bit troubled lately… no big deal" Belgium replied in sighs; cursing her arms over the balcony, leaning her head above them.

"Yep, I can see that. Everyone can see it; your face has been like shit lately"

"Thanks Gil, you really know how to make someone feel better" She replied while she only raised her arm a little bit, giving Gilbert a thumb up.

"I'm only being honest. That's what friends do, right? I'm so awesome at being a good friend"

"Sure. You rock, Gil"

They stayed quiet for a little bit.

Then, Gilbert broke it.

"So… why are you upset, girl drink?"

Belgium stayed quiet for a short moment, lost in her own thoughts. With her face between her arms over the balcony, it seemed like she was on her own little world. But unfortunately, she wasn't… so she only turned to Gilbert's opposite direction and replied him dryly.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me. I'm awesome, remember?"

The girl gave a short sigh, and raised her head and arms slowly, turning her body to her friend.

"Well…there's hum….a guy, ok? A guy that I maybe like, hum…. pretty much. Let's just call him...hum… Bob, and…"

Belgium started talking incessantly while she combed her hair with her fingers (kinda like a mania she had when she was nervous about something).

Two minutes passed and Belgium didn't stop talking yet. She was just so nervous and anxious that her face gained a tone of purple, and seemed like her head would explode any moment.

Finally, Gilbert interrupted her.

"You like the Tomato Moron, don't you?"

Belgium's face suddenly went from purple to pink. And to add even more, if her head before was enormous and about to explode… not it was pretty tiny and she just wanted to disappear (or stick her head in the sand, just like the ostriches do).

"What? No! I don't like him and – HEY! HE'S NOT A MORON, OK?"

Gilbert simply raised an eyebrow, then, gave a sideways smile. After a couple of seconds, Belgium finally realized what she confessed unconsciously.

_SHIT_

"I hate you, Gil…"

"So what!" He exclaimed opening his arms. "You have a crush on the Tomato Mor – I mean… Man. No big deal! It's not like he thinks you hate him, or the opposite. You both get so well with each other" Gilbert replied as he remembered that he had that problem, which altered his tone of voice a little bit; something more…personal. He just couldn't believe Belgium was making so much drama about that.

"I know but… he's always being so romantic, and sweet, and so nice, and…." Belgium leaned her hand in her head and started the daydreaming. Then, when she 'woke' up, she continued to talk, but angrily. "See? There's no way I'll ever have a chance with him! There are plenty girls who like him too!"

"But y –"

"And besides, with so many girls adoring him, there's no way he would correspond me" The girl lay her head over the balcony and closed her eyes, feeling hopeless.

"Well, there's only one way to discover it"

Belgium opened her eyes and rose up quickly. With a shadow of hope, a smile, and sparkling eyes, she said:

"You'll pretend you're gay, tell Antonio you love him so then he tells you he doesn't correspond you, and then he tells you who he loves? Oh Gil! You're the best friend in the world" She jumped out of her seat and gave Gilbert a hug.

Gilbert was astonished, and took a good time for him to digest what he just heard.

"Hãn… Belgium" He said as he took her arms out of him "I wasn't going to say that…"

The girl looked at him with those big green eyes. "No?" She asked confused. "So what do you have in mind?"

"What about YOU tell him how you feel?"

Belgium's mouth dropped.

"WHAT? You're drunk, Gil…"

"You say that bullshit about me pretending to be gay, and I'm the drunken one?" Gilbert replied; mouth dropped.

"How yeah! I can't tell Antonio how I feel… what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Belgium kept looking at him, expecting for an answer. But the only thing Gilbert could do was smile.

Then, it was like the entire world crashed over her shoulders.

_This miserable! He and Antonio are like best friends. Gil knows several things about Antonio and Antonio surely tells him lots of things! Stupid, stupid! How I had never thought about that?_

"You bastard!" She exclaimed "He told you something, and you didn't tell me!" She cried and beat her fists against his chest.

"You didn't ask…"

She stared him angrily, cross-armed. The silence dominated the ambient for a moment.

"So…?" Belgium asked, breaking the silence

"So what?"

"What did he tell you? DAMN IT"

"Who?" He asked calmly

"…"

"Oh yeah! The Tomato Moron… Right, hum…." Gilbert pretended to try to remember something for a little bit "Sorry, I…. don't remember" He concluded

Belgium kept looking at him angrily… and that face didn't change… REALLY.

"Ok, ok… I do remember, and I'll tell you, fine? Damn… you take everything too seriously" Gilbert leaned his hand on his face and smiled; he was just having too much fun with Belgium's reaction. "So… He told me one day how pretty and sweet he thinks you are, and he sees you as the most adorable girl in the world. Which for me it's hard to imagine, since I've seen you drunk like…a hundred times; but…yeah whatever, that's it"

"He really said all that?" Asked Belgium, her eyes were sparkling of joy and happiness.

"Yep… No lying" Replied Gilbert as he skirted the circumference of the glass of with his finger, looking bored and a little bit down "He also said something about one day having the courage of asking you out. So, hells yeah… go ahead and tell him you love him… then live happily ever after and stuff…"

He lifted the glass of beer and drank it. Belgium didn't leave the place; she only kept looking at him with a sarcastic, silly face.

"What's wrong? You're not going after Antonio now?"

"Not now" She replied with a smile.

"And… why?"

"Because now is my turn!" She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your turn of what?"

"Of discovering what's wrong with you!" She smiled.

He rose and eyebrow and answered "Nothing is wrong with me… I'm just fine with my awesomeness"

Belgium kept smiling at him for a few seconds "I don't believe you"

"And… why not?"

"I noticed when you lowered your tone of voice, and to add the fact that you came here to drink alone"

"So what? That doesn't mean anything"

"Of course it does! I know exactly what's wrong with you"

Belgium couldn't stop smiling, and Gilbert was getting pissed off about that talking.

"Nothing is wrong with me" He said trying to convince her; and most importantly, himself.

"Yes it is" She replied laughing

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No. It isn't"

Belgium put her arm over the balcony and lodged her face on her palm hand.

"You're in love, Gil" She said smiling

"WHAT? No! Of course not! Love is stupid and I'm too awesome for it"

Belgium kept looking at him…and of course, smiling.

"Could you please stop that?" Said Gilbert; uncomfortable with the situation.

"Stop what?"

"This smile… on your face…it's freaking me out…it's too… happy"

"That's because I'm happy to see you in love. I never thought I would still be alive when a thing like this would happen"

"And you won't! Cause it is not happening!" He answered defensively

Belgium pulled her seat closer of him, then she furthered her chin on her palm hands.

"So, who is the girl who conquered the I'm Too Awesome for Love's heart?"

He sighed.

"Are you deaf, Belgium?"

The girl smiled "Nope"

Gilbert based his hand on his forehead; he REALLY wanted to leave that place right now.

After clearing his thoughts a little bit, he looked back at Belgium. She still was smiling. Again. Damn it.

"You won't give up, won't you?" He asked her, already predicting her answer

"No way" Yeah, he knew that

"Great" He whispered "_Shit, I don't even know how I'm gonna say that… it's too embarrassing, and then she'll be embarrassed because she won't have a thing to say. It's not like her and Antonio, everybody knows that me and Her will never have a single chance"_

"So?" Asked Belgium, anxiously

"Wait! I'm trying to figure out a way to say that without making you laugh or feel sorry for me. I don't wanna make people feeling sorry for me… it's just too not-awesome"

"Ok…" She replied "But I know someone who would be glad to be this girl…" She said to herself in a lower voice volume. But which by the way, Gilbert heard it.

"Who?" He asked confused. Who on Earth would ever be interested on someone like him? He just couldn't understand something like that.

"I won't tell you until you tell me the girl you like…then we'll see if it fits" She replied with a childish smile, like it was all a game to her.

Gilbert looked surprised at Belgium. How could a girl with such a childish, angel face be so… clever and torturer?

"I can't believe Antonio really thinks you're adorable. You're so mean"

"I have my ways" She winked "Well…?"

Gilbert supported his elbows over the balcony and leaned his forehead on his palm hands.

_Shit. I'm really gonna tell her. There's no way I can escape from it, she would never let me. Ok… I'll say it. I'm totally awesome, remember? I can do it_

"So… the girl I like is Eyiiaea" He said swiftly, not looking at Belgium's face

"Who?"

"Eviiaea"

"I'm not getting a single word you're saying"

"GOD DAMN IT! IT'S ELIZABETA….DAMN!" He finally exclaimed, putting his head on the space between his arms… like he somehow would disappear from the world of making that embarrassing confession. But then he rapidly raised it, and turned to Belgium; he was still embarrassed of what he just confessed. "Are you happy now?"

Belgium kept staring at him for a while, her mouth a little bit opened by surprise.

"See? I shouldn't have told you that! Now you're feeling sorry for me because my situation is hopeless and - -"

"OH. MY. GOODNESS, Gil. This is the sweetest thing ever!" She exclaimed extremely happy, tightening his cheeks; and also, her eyes were sparkling

"Say whaaat?" He cried while he took her hands out of him

"This! You are liking Elizabeta! It's just SO cute"

"You need a therapist, Belgium"

"Why?" She asked innocently

He raised an eyebrow. She just did not ask him that, right?

"Because it's impossible that something between me and her happens! Don't you see how much she hates me? And there's that Piano Bastard too…"

"So that's why you hate him!" Belgium exclaimed

"There are other reasons too…. But yeah, that's one of them"

Belgium was overflowing of happiness and cuteness "That's so sweet! Kinda creepy…. But sweet! You're so cute!"

"Can you please stop saying that? I'M. NOT. CUTE!" Gilbert complained. "And stop being all happy and stuff about it. There's no reason to be happy about this"

"But G –"

"No but, Belgium" He protested, just wanting to end this conversation once and for all.

"But you're contradicting yourself right now. When it was about me and Antonio, you said I should go talk with him… now I'm trying to tell you to do the same thing, but you keep on saying that it won't come out" She said on defensively

"Because you and Antonio are friends, and it's more than obvious that you like each other. Elizabeta hardly even looks at my face, and when she does, it's to hit her stupid pan in my head… or yell at me, whatever." He lowered his head "I'm the person she most hates in the whole world. And that's why I'm never going to tell her you know…. this"

Belgium was speechless. She didn't know if she was more surprised of the fact of seeing Gilbert not trying to be awesome, or for the fact that he really had feelings.

"But…" She began the speaking after thinking very well what to say "Have you ever thought about the idea that maybe she pretends to hate you because you do the same with her?"

"What? Of course it is not that" He reclaimed

"I know you're thinking about this possibility"

"No, I'm not" He said in regards "And besides the fact she hates me, she has that Piano Moronic; and she likes him"

Belgium gave a sideway smile, and said confidently "I wouldn't be that sure if I were you"

"And wonder know why?" He asked doubtful

"Eli is my friend, you know? And lately… she's been complaining about how Roderich seems to give more attention to his piano than her. She said he's too boring sometimes" Belgium noticed his expression changed a little bit, but not as happy. Because well, it's Gilbert… and he never shows happiness. "Also" She added "Eli has been pretty confused if she gets divorced of him; she even moved out already" She said as it was the most normal and known thing in the world; which for her, it really was… but not for…him.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed, never been so surprised on his entire life

"See? You call everybody a moron… but you are one!" Belgium protested pointing at him "If you didn't pretend so much hate on her, she wouldn't do the same. Then you would already know about her and Roderich, and maybe could have done something"

"So… you're trying to say that she feels the same about me?" He said convincingly

"I'm trying to say that you must do something"

"So… you don't think she corresponds me, right?" He questioned disappointed

"I didn't say that" Belgium looked at the clock and saw it was already 7p.m; she got up "Look, it's getting late and I need to go… but, let's just say I prefer you discovering it by yourself" She prepared herself to leave

"Wait! So it means you already know if it is 'yes' or 'no'?" He yelled to the door leaving, where she was standing

"Yes" She smiled, then, left

"Seriously… how can Antonio think this girl is so adorable?"

On the next day, Belgium decided to come to Antonio's house to finally tell him what she and Gilbert discussed on the day before. She rang the bell and a few seconds later he opened the door.

"Belgium?" He said surprised "I thought you were hanging with Lilli today"

"Yeah, but I said I couldn't anymore… Because I needed to talk to you" She answered embarrassed

"Ok…" He replied as he closed the door and stayed outside with her "What happened?"

She started mumbling a few words "I…hãn…" And he couldn't help only staring her with that beautiful face he simply and just had.

Then, she threw all she was going to say in the trash, and just stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

After a few moments, she departed from him. But then he brought her close and kissed her.

"I love you, Belgium"

"So it seems like Gilbert was right" She said hugging Spain "You really like me"

"So he was the one who told you, hun? I'll kill that whitey tomorrow" He said kissing her

"I love you too, Spain"

Hungary was alone on her new house, cleaning it (even though she didn't need to, but it was her force of habit)

Then, she heard a noise coming from her front yard; but when she opened the door to see who it was, there was nobody. She was closing the door when she finally noticed the bouquet of roses lying on the floor. She grabbed it, and there was a note.

_Dear Elizabeta (man, I feel so stupid doing this… but if it works, then it will have worth it, I hope)_

_I'm sorry if I made you believe that I hated you._

_I really don't, and I mean it. I pretended that I hated you because I thought you really hated me. But yesterday I realized how stupid I was being on doing it, because I never thought on the possibility that you pretend to hate me because you think that I truly hate you._

_The truth is that I love you, and I always had; but never had the courage to say it. Because, as I said before… we both thought we hated each other (I don't know if you actually don't hate me… I hope you don't)_

_Well, I'm confident writing you this since the person who encouraged me to do this gave me the understanding that you feel the same way… (if you don't… the person who encouraged me is DEAD)_

_But I want you to feel free about your feelings. If you don't feel the same way, don't worry… you're not dead as my friend because I would never have the courage to do that to you. I would never have the courage to hurt you, Eli._

_The Guy Who Actually Doesn't Hate You_

_PS: I'm so awesome on the art of creating cool nicknames :)_

Hungary re-read the letter like seven times; she couldn't believe it was real.

She couldn't take that big smile out of her face. Her life has been so hard lately, and only in about 10 seconds… it seemed like it was rearranged again.

She wanted to call him… no, tell him personally. But, she didn't know what to say. He was so sweet (on his way, which she liked) on that letter that she didn't want to say less or more.

She decided to call Belgium to see what she would say… she knew that her friend just told Antonio on the day before that she liked him…so she must know what to say.

She picked the phone and called her number.

"_Hello?"_ Answered Belgium

"Belgium? It's me… Elizabeta"

"_Oh, Hi! What's up?"_

"Remember when I told you that one of the reasons I got separated from Roderich was because I liked somebody else?"

"_Yes…"_ Belgium replied, containing the anxiety… she knew where it would end

"And that I was a little bit concerned that my heart would break even more if that guy one day discovered that?"

"_Yes…."_

"Well…" Hungary looked at the roses and at the letter again; then, she smiled "Let's just say that he mended my heart… and that I love him more than I thought"

Two seconds later, Elizabeta heard her front door being opened (she had forgotten to lock it that time). She turned around to see who was.

"Hey look, I know it's a little bit awkward and…" Gilbert started saying right after she looked at him "I understand if you're shocked or whatever, but –"

"Giiiil!" Elizabeta unconsciously dropped the phone out of her hands and ran to his direction; she jumped on him making the two of them fall.

After they backed to stand, he said to her

"So… you don't hate me too?" He asked taking her both hands

"Nope, I only love you too"

He smiled to her, a smile she never saw on his face before.

"You're smiling, and not an 'I'm so awesome' smile… it's a happy, sweet smile. I'd never seen it before on you"

"Because I wasn't totally happy before, now I am"

Then, they kissed

"Hey, Gilbert?" She asked

"Yes?"

"You're awesome being sweet"

"I know. I love you, Eli"

"Me too"


End file.
